


Five Times They Were Cute Together

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas Presents 2016 [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Five looks into the relationship between Grell and William. There is no plus one thing so don't worry about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alrightie, first off this is a very late Christmas present for a friend who wanted so Grell/William stuff. I hope I delivered! Second, y'all will be getting a history lesson in the end notes lol. ~~first time writing in this fandom~~

There are times in his life that William wonders why he invites trouble trip it's way into his life. He looks around the library, almost empty of life and blissfully quiet and sighs. Beside him is the biggest headache in the world Grell Sutcliff. _'If I don't look at him maybe he'll go away'_ William thinks in what is likely naive hope as he continues to work on overdue reports. The wood of the chair next to him creaks, he glances over at Grell ignoring the way long red locks flow between them. The menace has a large stack of paper with him. Grell notices him looking and smiles sweetly.

"No."

"Oh, come on darling you don't know what I was going to ask."

William sighs.

"You want me to do _your_ overdue work," he says drily making sure to keep his voice down. Grell smiles wider, fluttering his lashes. _'He thinks he's being sexy but all it makes me think is he has something in his eye'_ William thinks with fond exasperation.

"Would you?"

"No."

Grell sighs and puts his papers down on the table. In silence they work together, William's leg occasionally brushing Grell's. When William runs out of his own work he reaches over and grabs one of the many that is still in Grell's pile. It's only when he is alone in his empty apartment that he realizes what he did. He allows himself a groan and pinches his nose. Sutcliff will be impossible to deal with now.

* * *

It's time for yet another review of Sutcliff's abilities to see if the ginger haired Reaper will be allowed to use something other than safety scissors. Grell is sitting across from William, his signature red coat on a hook by the door. They've been going over what Grell should say to the elders for about an hour now.

"I just want _my_ scythe back," Grell whines as he lays his top half across William's desk. William tsk's, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"That scythe of yours is against regulation. I highly doubt you will ever get it back. _**But** _ if you behave they may allow you to have a proper one."

Grell whines loudly and the clock on the wall chimes the hour. The ginger pops up, still looking a little dour and heads for the door.

"Well, I'm off to that ghastly meeting darling," he calls over his shoulder.

"Forget something?" William calls out making Grell stop and spin on his heel.

"Yes!"

Before William can blink the other Reaper is in front of him and gently kissing his forehead. Grell leans back and winks cheekily. Clearing his throat William nods at the coat still hanging on the hook.

"I meant your coat," he says ignoring the fact that a blush is threatening to make itself known on his face. He waits until Grell is out the door to whisper.

"Thank you."

* * *

His apartment has slowly become _their_ apartment. Small touches of Grell's often eclectic hand blot his normally spartan living quarters. William takes a deep breath, his mind trying to recall when Grell's perfume became a comfort instead of an annoyance. He shakes himself and tries to become immersed into the book he has in his lap. It's a rare day that he has off, no overtime, no fighting with the demon and its meal, no anything to keep him from resting... Other than fading light. He reaches over and turns on the lamp, momentarily distracted by the warm light it casts about.

"You might as well call me that lamp," Grell purrs from the front door. William sighs, already dreading the answer to the question he is about to ask.

"And why is that?"

Grell saunters in, kicking the door closed.

"Because you turn me on."

William slams the book on his lap closed and pinches his nose. His lover/boyfriend/roommate laughs and soon soft hands are massaging his temples. A warm voice tickles his ears.

"Come now darling, you know it's the truth. I may play with Sebby but you are the only one that truly gets me going."

William stands suddenly, knocking Grell back a few inches. The ginger Reaper giggles as he is picked up and slung over William's shoulder, all thoughts on reading gone from the other's mind.

* * *

It's been a long two months, filled with more blood than either one of the Reapers really enjoy. Even if Grell likes to claim that he enjoys the sight of red, red blood. Because even the red loving Reaper doesn't enjoy it when it comes from children or friends and it has been coming from both. Williams' hands shake as he sits in his favorite chair, lamp already on and ready for a night to fall, a book- mindless, tasteless, but happy no death or fighting- in his hands. He's out of his suit, out of his button up shirts and slacks, instead he is wearing loose clothing that would give his subordinates a heart attack if they saw him in them.

He's at a mind-boggling, infuriating part- one woman is claiming that her child was sired by the main male who implied to be sterile while another is crying for his attention- when Grell walks into the room. William glances up, mainly to make sure his lover is actually awake and not sleep walking, before getting back to his book. Therefore he is very surprised when instead of laying out on the couch Grell drops himself into his lap and curls up much like a cat. William lowers a hand to Grell's hair, petting the soft locks as he rearranges them.

Time passes and William grows concerned by the lack of noise coming from Grell. He looks down, book forgotten as he takes in Grell. Dark circles line his lover's eyes which are closed in sleep. The hair that he is petting, while not nasty or grungy, is nowhere near the immaculate level of care it normally is. And yet... William still finds Grell to be stunning. The natural scent of the ginger Reaper invades his nose when William nuzzles the top of Grell's head. It's strange that he misses the noise, the constant talking, the idle chatter that Grell uses to cover silence. He's in love with someone his complete opposite and someone that potentially get him in some trouble should they be caught by a mortal. Grell snuffles and his hands reach up and clutch onto William's shirt. The fact that he doesn't remove the wrinkle-causing hand just solidifies the fact that he loves the red head.

* * *

William stares at Grell, his lips twitching in an attempt not to smile. Grell has his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Grell, but you do _not_ have a mean look," he tells his lover. Grell scowls more.

"Oh please! I do so have a mean look. This look causes people to quiver in their boots!"

William scoffs playfully.

"If by 'people' you mean 'kittens', then yes, you have them quivering. Before they wobble over to lick your face."

The scowl on his lover's face turns to a glare and a booted foot starts to tap. The urge to coo nearly takes him but he refrains from doing so.

"Oh look. Here come the kittens now. Knowing my luck Michaelis will come trailing in after them. I will not be held responsible if he does."

Maybe it's the flat way he says it or just what he said but Grell breaks first, his glare softening and face lighting up as he laughs. William listens to it with a fond smile. He could just be "whipped" as Knox says he is.

**Author's Note:**

> So in the merry land of England where Black Butler is based, it was against the law to commit sodomy (male or female but it affected mostly the males) until 1967 which is much later than the Victorian era in which the story takes place. It didn't stop being a capital offense ((meaning that you could be put to death for committing anal sex)) until 1861 which thankfully was during the reign of Queen Victoria so our lovelies wouldn't be put to death but they could have other charges. Eesh, England was tough.


End file.
